Sweet Revenge
by The Demonic Ninjas 3
Summary: Tenten is a mercanary in the Edo Era and is completly lost in her life, confused about her purpose and her supposed 'destiny'. All she knows is how to kill and earn money. That is until that incident ... NejiXTenten [one shot]


**The Purpose of Life**

**By: The Demonic Ninjas 3**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Although I do own this story :P

A/N: ok this story is based on a short story I wrote awhile ago for a short story contest. Since I loved the story so much and since I love the Neji X Tenten pairing I decided to put the story in Naruto context lol. I hope you enjoy it. I'd love to hear your opinions. I had so many crazy opinions on the original story that I want to know what you people think lol. Hope you enjoy it. My first oneshot, NejiXTenten pairing.

* * *

"_I could feel the tension in the air. The fear, the confusion… his heart beat. B-bmp b-bmp. No matter how far he runs he cannot escape me. I am a talented assassin, a mercenary. The more you run, the more painful your death will be, just accept your fate, your destiny…"_

The young mercenary continued to follow her prey, moving swiftly through the small narrow streets, unseen by the bystanders or her victim. She was like a shadow, for she was dressed in a dark black samurai kimono, from head to toe. Her hair was put into two buns tied up tightly so that her hair would not block her vision. Two blades sat upon her waist, as for her other random weapons, they were unseen. The moon-light did not shine over her, as she slid between shadows, following her prey. The man, whom this mercenary was following, had just turned into a corner, believing he could escape his predator. He was fast and alert; however it was impossible to escape her deadly gaze. Once she saw her victim there was no chance of escape. Her eyes were like a hawk's; precise and always aware of where her prey would be. She was born a predator and believed that she would never be the victim of anything or anyone. She was a representation of death, born to kill, not to be killed. Following her victim into the alleyway, she moved quickly towards him. She swung her blade into his heart and watched him cry out in pain, but no one would be able to hear him. She stared at the body as it fell limp and removed her blade from the corpse. She threw the body into a potato sack and walked out of the alleyway, heading towards her employer's office.

As she walked, she began to question herself. "_If a life is so easy to take, why is it needed? What is the purpose? Is there a reason, a destiny or some kind of fate?"_ She was the kind of person who just existed in life, not exactly living it. She continued walking, with the potato sack and the corpse inside. She reached a dark home surrounded by the shadows of the walls protecting it. The mercenary knocked the door three times, and the door opened. A servant with blonde hair came out and looked at her. He was a peculiar figure, for his hair was spiked in a funny way and he had scars on his face that made it look like whiskers. It made him look like a fox. "How may I help you?" asked the servant. The mercenary just looked at him, ignoring the unusual appearance and stated. "I'm looking for the master. I have what he asked for… It's Tenten" The servant nodded, for he understood the situation and would not want to get in the way of a mercenary and her prize.

The servant showed Tenten into a room with dim lights. She looked around and saw a painting of a celestial maiden. She was extremely beautiful as her eyes shone like emeralds. Her movement appeared graceful and majestic. Yet she could not help thinking that she could have seen the celestial maiden somewhere before, but she shook the idea out of her mind. Within the room also was a small table filled with papers, and sitting there in front of all the bits and pieces was the "master". He was dressed in a traditional kimono and wore a brimmed hat _(A/N you know the one's that the Akatsuki members wear. What are they called! Tell me kk because I have no clue!); _however he was not facing Tenten he was facing the picture of the celestial maiden on the wall. Although his appearance was not visible, she did not care, all she wanted was the money. Tenten threw the sack onto the table with a loud slam.

"There, are you happy now? I got what you want; the body of Kiba of the Inuzuka Clan. Now give me what you have promised." stated Tenten. The employer just sat there, unaffected by what she said. He took out a sheet in which had a picture of a young man with unusual white eyes. The employer said "Give me the body of Neji of the Hyuuga clan and then I shall give you your pay..." The young mercenary cried in outrage, "What do you think I am! You asked for one kill, now you ask for another!" The employer just gave a sigh "If you really want to have employers, you must be patient. I did not finish my statement and yet you stopped me. I was about to say I'll triple your pay. Do you want this?" Tenten just stared at him. "Ok, fine, it's a deal. You better keep your promise or else!" threatened the impatient mercenary as she silently walked out the door, "I'll be back!" The employer just sat there, a small smirk played across his face. "Greed is a dangerous flaw, my dear."

"_I don't get it,"_ thought Tenten, _"Why are men so greedy? What is their purpose of killing their opponents? Ah! Why should I care! It's too troublesome to think about all these diplomatic things." _She stared at the portrait of Neji of the Hyuuga Clan. He didn't look like much; he looked almost incompetent in wielding a blade. _"Oh well,"_ she thought _"This should be an easy kill"_. At the same time she was amused by his appearance. She had never seen a person with white eyes like his or a man who had such long hair put into a funny ponytail. Yet she felt that she knew this man from somewhere, however she was not sure from where.

She saw the young man, around the corner. He was a strange person. All he did was sit and stare at the stars, as if they were telling him something. _"This person must be really religious. Man, this makes me feel guilty."_ She drew her blade out and was about to thrust the blade into him but she suddenly stopped. The man had pulled himself up and began to stare at her with an expression of awe. "Tenten? Is it really you?" said Neji. The mercenary couldn't move or speak. _"How could this man know me? Did I really meet him before? What does he know about me? It's impossible! Only employers of mercenaries know who I am! And even with that, few people even know what I look like!" _Blinded by confusion and rage of being known to her victim, she thoughtlessly thrust her blade into the heart of Neji.

He moaned, but she could not hear it, for her vision began to blur and her hearing became dull. Tenten saw herself killing yet another person; however, Neji was beside her. The young man that lay dead on the floor covered in blood was Sasuke of the Uchiha clan. Yet there was another figure beside him, a celestial maiden with Emerald green eyes and gorgeous pink hair. She was crying over Sasuke's body. Her name was Haruno, Sakura. Tenten could not understand what was happening. Why did she know these people and from where? Sakura then lifted her head and looked at Tenten and said, "Curse you and your lover! I shall make it so that both of you will never find peace with each other. I ask the gods, to plunge this couple into an unending cycle of suffering!" The vision had ended in an abrupt ending.

The physical pain had disappeared, but she felt it, the emotional pain. She had killed her lover once, twice, thrice, and to infinite amounts. Questions began to seep into her mind, "_How could this be? Is this my destiny? Why is it that I must kill my lover in which I do not remember until I kill him!"_ She began to cry over Neji's body, unable to hold back. He was dead and there was nothing she could do about it. She pulled the blade out of his heart and looked at the bloody red stains. Never had she believed that there would be a weakness, but here it was, love. She took the blade and plunged it into her heart. Blood bubbled from her mouth and burst from her chest. She could feel the pain of all her victims, Kiba of the Inuzuka clan, Sasuke of the Uchiha clan, and Neji of the Hyuuga Clan. She began to gasp for air. "_Did Neji know of his fate? Did he know I was going to kill him?" s_he wondered. Then it hit her that Neji might have really known about his fate. But her life had already seeped out of her body. She breathed no more, thought no more, and remembered no more.

From the distance Tenten's employer and his blonde servant stood behind a building and had watched the whole incident. The employer lifted his head and his face was revealed by the moonlight. "He" was not male, "he" was a she, and her beautiful green eyes were like emeralds and her gorgeous pink hair glistened in the moonlight. "The taste of revenge is so sweet," teased the maiden, unable to hold back a small smirk that played across her face. Her servant turned towards his master and said "Sakura-sama, I think we should leave this scene" His employer just looked at him. A tear had fallen from her cheek as she looked up to the silver moon "I'll be seeing you soon, Tenten-chan"

* * *

Ah Ha! I'm done. I like the plot. But I need to know your opinions lol. Neji X Tenten RULE! Ya I'm hyped. As for the other characters, I also like the SasuSaku pairing, and well Sakura appeared to be the only one who could look like some kind of a celestial maiden lol. As for Kiba I remembered the Sakon/ Ukon vs. Kiba battle so I thought that Kiba would be perfect for the role of being chased lol. And as for Naruto being the servant, I thought that since I had almost all of Team 7, might as well stick in Naruto. BWHAHAHAHAHA…Naruto is Sakura's servant. Oh ya just a note, if you're wondering why Tenten thought Sakura was male in the beginning, it's because in the feudal era women don't have errr… money or power, so she assumed that Sakura was male. Hey how would Tenten know! Sakura wasn't even facing her! Ok, anyways, Read and Review. It might give me inspiration for another story. 


End file.
